1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is one of those devices serving to facilitate the performance of work on roofs by roofing contractors.
2. Related Art
The matters set forth in the Art Information Statement that accompanies this application relate to the present invention, but, respectfully submitted, does not anticipate it.